


Come Around to Me

by w00t4ewan



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, F/F, Feels, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily plans to leave for London as JJ plans for her future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Around to Me

JJ stood looking herself over in the mirror she was disheveled from a long day on the job. She looked into blue eyes that seemed almost unfamiliar when did they get so dark? When had that sparkle faded? She wasn't sure when she changed but it was certain she wasnt the same person she was when she started with the bureau. Time had aged her, had changed her and she wasn't entirely aware of just how much she had given up for the job.

Now it was time to take the reigns and take control over her life once more. Will had proposed and although she loved him she wasnt necessarily in love with him. He provided for her and Henry, he was a loving and kind father but he wasn't "the one" and JJ knew it. Deep in her heart she knew if she said yes to his proposal she would be settling. Settling into a life of domesticity, the role of wife and mother on top of her job. She wasn't sure if she could handle all three. She wasn't sure if she wanted to.

But time passed and she got more comfortable with the idea of settling. Settling down, settling for Will, just settling for the life she had versus anything more. She knew it would be good for Henry if his parents were married, it would simplify things at least. But she still had that nagging feeling of something fluttering deep in her stomach. 

When she looked at Emily a fire burned through her core. She felt alive and craved that feeling. Yet she knew a life with Emily was nothing more thana fairy tale, a dream. It was too complicated and messy. Besides, JJ wasn't even certain Emily felt the same. There were moments of fleeting glances or long embraces but those could be attributed to friendly gestures. Innocent encounters. 

JJ stood staring into those changed eyes blinking away tears. She wiped her face and took a deep breath before the sound of tiny feet made their pitter patter into the bedroom. She turned to find Henry beaming up at her.

"Momma! I finished my bath! Time for bed?" He asked with a yawn.

"Yes buddy, time for bed. Go get snuggled up and I'll come tuck you in" JJ smiled trying to hide her previous tears.

Henry nodded and ran out of the room nearly colliding with Will who was coming in from cleaning up the bathroom. 

"Are you alright?" he asked.

JJ shrugged and forced a snile, "Yeah, just had a long day. I'm going to tuck Henry in."

She made her way to the doorway where Will wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling away. He looked at her concerned but he knew better than to pry.

JJ tucked Henry in and read him his favorite story, watching him slip off to sleep. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him goodnight before turning off the light and flipping on the night light. She took a look around her son's room and smiled, she wished he could be innocent and happy forever. However it was only a matter of time before her young son learned of the pain and sorrow of the world. She wanted to put off those life lessons as long as possible and she knew there was one way she could. 

By the time she got back to the bedroom Will was already turning down the bed. He smiled at her as he slipped out of his shirt and pants and draped them on the bedpost. JJ hated when he did that, she kept a tidy home and would much rather he hang his clothes or place them in the hamper instead of letting them pile up for days on the end of the bed.

There were so many little things that bugged her about Will but there were also a list of things she adored about him. First and foremost how much he loved their son and invested in raising him. When she had found out she was pregnant JJ worried she woukd have to do it alone but Will had stepped up and proved he could take on the role of father. For that JJ was eternally grateful.

"Will?" 

"Yeah chere," Will answered in his thick accent.

"Ask me again," JJ replied. 

"Ask you what?" 

"Ask me again, just ask me," JJ begged. 

Will's brow furrowed as he processed JJ's request. He smiled as he realized what she was asking him and he took her hands in his. 

"JJ, will you marry me?"

She nodded, "Yes. Yes I'll marry you"

Will smiled from ear to ear and embraced his fiancee. He closed the distance and their lips met. She resisted for only a moment before relaxing into him and parting her lips slightly to allow passage. Before she knew it they were laying back on the bed as things heated up.

Will slipped her top over her head as they kissed. She could feel he was ready and closed her eyes to prepare for the activity to come. They made love for thirty minutes before she just couldn't take it anymore and faked a climax as Will rolled off of her. She forced a smile and kissed him again. She had spent the entire time thinking of the brunette with chocolate eyes but she would never dare tell Will that. She didn't want to hurt his ego so she put up with the sex although he didn't really turn her on. Not the way Emily could with only a glance or a smile. She felt ashamed for even thinking of her best friend that way but she couldn't help it no matter how hard she tried.

The following weeks were a blur of planning. Will wanted to have a proper wedding though JJ had pleaded to just go to the courthouse and have a simple ceremony. To compromise they set the date for a month after the engagement. It was quick but JJ was tired of drawing out the inevitable. 

Between cake tastings and dress fittings she had barely had time to speak with Emily, who was less than thrilled about the whole arrangement. When JJ finally found the time Emily was less than accepting of what she had to say.

"Emily, what's your problem with this?"

"I just feel like you're rushing into this."

"We've been together for years. We have Henry, its best for him if we get married"

"Is it JJ? Best for Henry but what about what's best for you?" Emily asked flatly. 

"It's best for all of us," JJ replied although she knew it was a blatant lie.

"Okay, whatever. I've been meaning to talk to you about something but you've been busy. I guess now is as good a time as any," Emily sighed knowing JJ would nkt take her news lightly. 

"What is it Em?"

"Clyde offered me a job. A good job, he wants me to take over for him in London"

"London?" JJ asked as her heart sank.

"Yeah, he wants me as soon as possible," Emily explained. 

"Are you going to take it?" 

"I don't know. I mean there's nothing keeping me here. It's a great opportunity. I think I'd be crazy not to take it. But I mean..." Emily trailed off trying to find the right words.

"I can't believe this. London? That's thousands of miles away, I'd never see you," JJ admitted as she avoided Emily's eyes hoping she wouldn't notice the tears welling in JJ's eyes.

"Jay, there's something else," Emily took a breath knowing it was now or never if she was going to follow through with her plan. She had been holding back for so long and she had to know once and for all. "If you tell me not to go, then I won't"

"What do you mean?" JJ questioned.

"I mean if there is any possibility of something more, between us, then tell me to stay and I will. I know you've felt it too. It's impossible to deny that we both have feelings for each other. I have to know if there's something here to pursue"

JJ blinked in confusion. All along she had thought she was crazy and now Emily was admitting the feelings had been mutual. She was confused how could they have gone so long without ever talking about this. Why did it have to happen now that she was getting married? Why had it taken a job offer halfway around the world for Emily to break the silence? It wasn't fair. It was downright cruel. 

"Emily, I'm sorry but I just...." JJ looked at Emily for the first time and saw the brunette's face drop.

"Jennifer I know I should have told you. I should have told you years ago but I was so afraid and now I'm even more afraid of losing you for good. You say he's the love of your life but how do you know if we've never tried? I can make you happy, I can be your rock. You've always been mine. And I know this isn't fair for me to do today but I can't live my whole life wondering what if. So I'm telling you now that I don't know what life would be like and maybe it will be a bit messy but we can take it on together. I've never felt like I belonged anywhere but with you, I am home. Please Jennifer, let me be your home too. Tell me to stay. Tell me you feel it too"

JJ choked back tears. It was everything she had longed to hear but it was at the worst time. She had already said yes to Will, the father of her child the man who loved her unconditionally. She had only just gotten used to the idea of spending the rest of her life with him and what Emily was asking was to take a chance. She knew she had roots with Will but what if she attempted things with Emily and they didn't work out? She'd ne left alone to raise Henry and she needed to put her feelings aside to focus on her son.

"Emily, Will is my life now. He's Henry's father he provides for us. I said yes because I can see a future with him. You're right. Maybe we could have been great together but the time has come and gone. I'm with Will now we have Henry. He's my home. I just can't...We cant"

It was not the answer Emily had hoped for nor prepared for. She was taken aback by JJ's reply. Some part of her believed that JJ would tell her to stay but that just wasn't the case. She sat there broken hearted in disbelief, attempting to comprehend the crushing blow.

"Jennifer, please"

"We just can't,  Emily."

And that was the end of it. The following week Emily looked over her empty apartment with mixed feelings. On one hand she was hapoy to get away and start a new life but on the other it was difficult to leave the only family she had ever had. She loaded Sergio into his carrier and grabbed her luggage, giving one final look out her window that overlooked the Washington Monument. She would miss that view.

On the same day Emily was scheduled to leave JJ was scheduled to marry Will. Emily had declined her invitation after their conversation. She felt like it would just be too hard, too embarrassing to see JJ get married after she had been turned down.  So while JJ was getting into her wedding dress Emily was heading to the airport. 

JJ stared at herself once more in the mirror looking at a reflection she didn't recognize. 

"What's wrong darling?" Sandra asked her daughter. 

"Do you ever wonder what your life could have been like if you hadn't married dad?" JJ asked without losing her gaze on her reflection. 

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet."

"I don't know mom. Is this really what I want? Do I really want to be Mrs Lamontagne? I just thought I'd be happier on my wedding day."

"I don't know love, I think you're nervous. But Will is a wonderful man and you love him and he obviously loves you."

JJ shrugged as tears welled at the corners of her eyes, "But what if I don't?"

"What if you don't what dear?" Sandra asked not understanding where the conversation was heading. 

"What if I don't love him," JJ admitted as she turned to face her mother.

"Well then, I'd say you need to sort this out because you're due to walk down the aisle in two hours time," Sandra wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed her forehead. "Who's the lucky guy?"

It was JJ's turn to look perplexed. She stared absently up at her mother. 

"Is there someone else in this equation? Someone whom maybe you DO love?"

JJ paused she had never thought about it but just the idea of Emily made her heart flutter and her stomach fill with butterflies. She realized in that moment she was, in fact, in love with Emily Prentiss. She checked the clock on the wall and grabbed her phone as she raced out of the church without further explanation. 

JJ got in the car and drove as quickly as she could to the airport. She grabbed her phone and dialed Emily's phone number. It went straight to voice mail.

"Emily god why didn't you pick up? I need to talk to you! I need to tell you I made a mistake. I don't love him. You hear me? I dont love Will. I was settling because I never thought there would be anyone better. Henry needs his father and Will is just amazing but he's not my amazing. I can't keep pretending. It has always been you. I want to be with you. Please Emily, please stay," JJ pleaded into the receiver. 

Standing in the line at the ticket counter Emily pulled her phone out of her bag without turning it on. She had been wishing JJ would call but it had been a week and she was sure all hope was lost. She flipped her phone over and opened the back to change over to her new SIM card. She was ready to move on and that meant cutting painful ties from DC. She hadn't given anyone her new number yet and was waiting to get settled before she did.

JJ hung up the phone and dialed again a minute later this time her heart sunk as a prerecorded message came over the line, "We're sorry but this number is no longer in service"

"Damnit Emily!" JJ exclaimed as she made her way to the parking lot. She checked the time again knowing she was racing against the clock.

Racing through the airport in a wedding dress got her some peculiar looks but JJ was on a mission. She raced to security hoping to be in time to catch Emily before she got to her gate. She looked through the crowd for the brunette but there was no sign of her. 

JJ cursed under her breath and ran back to the ticket counter. 

"I need a ticket, " she explained. 

"Where to ma'am?" The attendant asked 

"London, the next flight to London" 

The attendant typed away at the keyboard and frowned. "I'm sorry flight 143 to London is fully booked. There's another flight tonight though. It departs in seven hours."

"Fine, yes fine. Just give me a ticket."

The attendant nodded although obviously confused at the disheveled bride in front of her. She took JJ's information and printed the ticket. 

Emily had made her way past security and onto the tram to her gate. She arrived at the gate and settled into a seat by the window overlooking the runway. She was just about to nod off as the flight attendant called to begin boarding. 

JJ races through security flashing her badge to get through quickly. She raced of the tram and searched the departure monitor to find out which gate Emily would be flying out of. Once she had found the information she took off in a full sprint towards the gate. As she ran she heard a voice over the intercom announcing the final boarding call.

JJ reached the gate just as the flight attendant was closing the door. 

"No no! Wait!" JJ huffed as she tried to catch her breath. 

"Ma'am are you on this flight?"

"Well no, but I need to speak to someone who is" JJ explained flashing her badge again in hopes the flight attendant would comply.

"I'm sorry ma'am. The plane is boarded and prepared for take off. There's no way for you to get on board."

As she explained JJ watched the plane push back from the gate. Tears came streaming down her face as she collapsed to her knees. She watched through blurry eyes as the plane taxied on the runway and eventually took off. She sat in a chair at the gate sobbing as she watched her last chance of telling Emily how she felt fly out of sight.

"Jennifer?" a voice asked from over her shoulder. 

She perked up thinking she was hearing things. She turned slowly to find Emily standing next to her.

"Jennifer what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't marry him. I don't love him Emily."

Emily sat down next to the blonde and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to console her. "Jay what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want you to stay. I want you. I don't know what this could be or will be. I can't promise it won't be messy but I do know one thing. Emily,  I love you"

Emily's body went stiff at the sudden declaration. She felt that familiar flutter in her stomach as her heart raced.

"Wait, why aren't you on the plane?" JJ asked suddenly. 

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave without seeing you again."

JJ smiled and placed her hands on either side of Emily's face, "I love you."

Emily smiled as she brushed JJ's hair out of her eyes, "I love you too."

She closed the distance between them as their lips met for the first time. Sparks ignited between them as lips worked passionately against each other. They finally pulled apart for air and realized for the first time they had attracted a crowd. Everyone seemed to be interested in the runaway bride who raced through the airport. They women blushed as they glanced around at the whispering onlookers. 

"Well I think we've put on enough of a show," Emily whispered as the crowd began to disperse. 

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation somewhere else. Maybe your place?" JJ asked as she raised an eyebrow. 

"I like the way you think," Emily took her bag and slung it over her shoulder as she took JJ's hand and intertwined their fingers giving it a gentle squeeze. 

"What exactly did you tell your mother?" Emily questioned. 

JJ blushed suddenly realizing how she had rushed out of the church without any explanation. "Oh god! I didn't!"

"Well this should be interesting to explain," Emily admitted. 

"At least we can do it together," JJ smiled as she kissed Emily's cheek.

JJ knew she would have a lot to explain to Will, her family, the team and everyone else. But she was sure she could handle anything that came her way as long as Emily was by her side.


End file.
